


Shorter;

by MorbidOptimist



Series: Serious Issues [2]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Awkward Crush, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Comic, Digital Art, F/F, Fan Comics, Fashion & Couture, Fixations, Obsession, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Raven only fixates on questions which she knows she’ll never get the answers to; answers that she knows she’s capable of getting, and therefore refuses to obtain.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _Robin told me once that details matter_ , she thought, as she took in the sight of Jinx's newest wardrobe adjustment.

While it wasn't as though every criminal wore a standardized uniform, and even the ones that did still had their days of common streetwear and leisure apparel, Jinx's 'look' always seemed to come in two flavors; _school-designated_ , or... 

Raven tried to keep her eyes from following the seam of Jinx's handkerchief dress down to the tattered hem. 

It seemed to be growing shorter, with every fight. 

Dresses, leather skirts or pleated; each one continued the trend. 

Raven eyed the harnesses strapped around her thighs, lingering around the iridescent pocket knives she knew Jinx holstered underneath. 

Jinx normally wasn't one for fighting viciously, though with how decked out she was when in her Hive jumpsuit, Raven felt safe in assuming the girl liked to come prepared, to whatever debaucheries she felt inclined to get up to. 

Awareness, of how her subconscious was beginning to sharpen, flushed her cheeks momentarily; a lurid vision of Jinx's receding hemline colored her mind, shooting a near-panicked question into her head. 

_How much shorter will her skirts get?_

_There's only so much higher they can go,_ she noted, before everything would be bared in their brawls. 

The thought of her teammates getting a good look under the villain's skirt concerned her.

A little creeping feeling in her spine, however, prompted her to admit that she wouldn't necessarily mind getting a glance herself. 

 _Just to know for certain_ , she reasoned with herself, as she attempted to steady her composure once more.  


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Is she wearing stockings?_

_Tights?_

She didn't know much about fashion; Azarath hadn't been very into expressionisms and what little she did know of Earth's variable clothing scenes consisted largely of what her friends wore in their off days, and whatever their villains happen to don. 

The Jinx in her mind's eye miraged through a few different kaleidoscopes of thought as she allowed herself to ponder the witch's wardrobe a little longer. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

_How far do they go?_

Her awareness rested wholly within her thoughts. 

Her life of restraint and mediation kept her teeth from pinching her lower lip; automatic reflex, muscle memory, and empathetic intuition functioned as her autopilot as their teams shuffled into positions. 

Swirling thoughts left her feeling a kinetic kind of motion sickness that had little to do with empathy.

She would have guessed that practicality called for coverage, especially in the 'super' lines of works.

Then again, she reflected; she supposed Jinx's rebellious nature and penchant for 'unfortunate circumstances' might negate the benefits of planning around such matters to begin with.

If her outer attire was anything to go by, Raven almost felt confident in the latter. 

She felt almost, as if she should just simply reach out, and confine the answer. 

With her powers, it wouldn't be difficult, she reasoned; even simply brawling with Jinx, might give a good enough cause as to take what she pondered.

Her thoughts darkened.   

Higher and higher, she envisioned pulling Jinx's fabric away, her soulself slipping again and again into afterimage-like hands roving up the thighs of her enemy; precision focus shifting forwards and about, ever just slightly with her baser nature as if navigating solely by psychic touch and heat-vision. 

Her teeth felt a little sharper, as she imagined the folds of Jinx's clothes falling 'just' so.  

_I wonder..._


	4. Chapter 4

 

It would have been difficult not to notice as Jinx's team finished jockeying into place; bold and brash, the lot of them brimming with unchecked directionless anarchy. 

Around her, Raven felt the tension of her own teammates like a shift in the taste of temperature; it wouldn't be but another moment, before they would rush forth, she felt. 

The observations were fleeting; time always seemed stretched, somehow, as Raven watched the world before her. 

_She looks good today._

The thought was nonchalant; Raven almost wondered where the thief learned to accessorize.

She was used to seeing the collarbones; the bared mid-drift while not new, was certainly a little on the uncommon side, springing forth to Raven's mind phrases like 'rare treat' which she didn't care to dissect. 

As her eyes scanned back up Jinx's outfit, her attention was caught by the black painted lips twisted into a smile that brought Raven's attention back to Jinx's attentive, knowing eyes.

Raven realized in that moment, with some amount of abject horror, that her eyes had been sweeping over the witch-thief a few times too many and that her eyes had lingered on her riding hemline for a little too long.

When Jinx's eyes narrowed, and her smile feraled, Raven realized she'd let her gaze linger  _far_ too long.

She didn't have time to dwell on it, as Robin's voice broke her from her reverie. 

"TITANS GO!" he cried, the order swiftly obeyed by her fellow teammates. 

The rush of Starfire's body zooming past her ruffled some of her hair, and Raven felt the thuddering footsteps of echoing concrete as Cyborg and Mammoth crossed the divide to face each other.

Her body instinctively pitched forward, as if to launch her into her own attack; but as eager as her muscle memory was, Raven's joints remained firmly locked in place as Jinx's stare remained deadlocked on her.

It felt as though she could see right through her; as if the witch was capable of peering past her cloak and static repetitiousness and into the spaces behind her very eyes. 

_She knows,_ was all Raven could think.

Robin hadn't surged forward; Raven still felt him in her peripheral, hanging back to see what course of action she was choosing to take. 

Raven realized she had only delayed a few seconds; there was still time yet, before his question glance would melt into troubled concern. 

She swallowed her thoughts and tried to ignore the heat rising from her own face. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Their teams were both well equipped to break each other down and splinter; around her, the battles shifted as her friends tried to outwit the Hive's upmanship. 

Cyborg was quickly diverted over to Gizmo, in an effort to keep the boy's damaging electronics from damaging Robin, who had taken the initiative to slog through the horde of Billys. Beastboy quickly joined him, and from her peripherals, Raven could sometimes make out the pair of them trouncing new iterations.  

Raven didn't need to see Starfire's fight to know how it was progressing; the sounds of the alien's warcries furiously being outbellowed by the Hive's hulking menace was gist enough to assume a slow-progressing stalemate. 

Such thoughts dimmed slightly, as Raven readied herself at Jinx's swaying gait; she didn't know if the thief's use of dancing was something of a mispurposed hobby or form of physical jest, but the girl's knowing use of grace was somewhat intriguing, in that it was an interesting change of pace from the battlesRavenn was usually faced with. 

As Jinx reached her, fists pitching forward; Raven wondered how it was that they always met in combat. 

Her magic was strong enough to keep the Billys occupied; her magic could crush Gizmo's electronic toys just as easily as Starfire's strength. 

She even reasoned she'd even stand a fair chance at keeping ground with the big guy without her powers, if she'd ever wanted to try her hands at it.

Jinx's magic was just too volatile to risk leaving her for any of her friends, she supposed, as she dodged and aimed a few blows herself. 

A little bad luck, and Robin's heart could overwork itself into a terminal velocity; one short circuit would be all that'd it'd take to put Cyborg out of commission.  

Starfire, she felt, could probably hold her own with the girl; and even Beast Boy, she admitted, was capable of working Jinx up into a furious rage. 

Her swings were a little messy. 

Her footing a bit too forceful. 

Jinx reacted accordingly, stealing advantages and pressing her luck. 

There was something about the girl's nature that made Raven's teeth inclined to grit and snarl; their fights were maybe, at their core, a matter of pride she supposed. The revelation was a little uncomfortable; she didn't like admitting her vanity, but her need to prove something to the girl was one she couldn't easily rationalize away. 

Their fight squeezed tighter and tighter as the Billy bodies began cluttering up the alleyway. 

Raven made an effort to keep her breathing from growing unsteady as Jinx drover her closer to a wall; their fight seemed more personal, as they drifted farther from their teams, and focused more intently on each other.

She tried to land a blow straight against the girl's devilishly grinning mouth, fully intent on breaking every single one of her glossy white teeth, so when the signal from her brain to her arm was interrupted by a wrist clamping down over her own, Raven was startled.    

She'd been so wrapped up in her own quest of putting Jinx into her place, that she'd completely forgotten to keep Jinx from luring her into one of her own. 

Trapped midswing, Raven was forced to contend with the girl's face inches from her own, looking at her with guiling mirth. 

All she had to do was use her powers, she told herself. 

Her soulself could easily slip over her and ferry her through the ground and into a better vantage point some feet away, or else she was more than capable of using it to fling Jinx further back into the alley to give herself some working room. 

Jinx's body was warm. 

It seemed almost as though she fit entirely too easy, too fitting, pressing up against her. 

She didn't know why she was hesitating, especially as Jinx would easily see the flush in her face; she felt lost, as she allowed Jinx to hold the moment of power between them. 

Raven wondered why she held a quiet fondness, for the anarchy in her eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

The moment Raven had to deviate her course into any direction other than standing locked-still hit an absolute termination, as Jinx closed in.

As Jinx drew closer, she twisted her wrists, forcing her arms out of the unrealized blow; unable to force herself to move, Raven remained motionless as Jinx's face came closer and closer to her own. An indignant rage welled up within her chest; she bit her lip to keep her face somewhat steady. 

Jinx's breath billowed shortly against her ear.

She wished it was the first time, that the hexcaster had ventured so close to taunt; perhaps then, she felt, she might have something more biting and respectable to say. 

"You know Girlscout," Jinx murmured, her breath igniting the nerves in her ear; "If you want to see under my skirt so bad," she lilted, splitting Raven's attention from the jeering words to the way Jinx's body was not only still moving her wrists, but slowly pressing against her own.

Jinx thigh pressed ever so so slightly against hers; as Raven's breath caught in her throat, she realized the thief was inching her hand closer to her hemline. 

" _Why don't you just..._ "  


	7. Chapter 7

When Jinx's lips brushed against her skin, Raven responded with a kind of primal panic as all at once, her nerves gnarled into overdrive.

Her eardrums pounded from the curt gasp that tore through Jinx's throat as her soul rapidly expanded, overpowering the thief and knocking Jinx away from her without warning. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

It took a while, for the police to finish rounding up all of the Hive Five; with Robin's direction and three wagon loads later, Jinx was the last to be carted away. 

The degenerate, despite her bruised ribs and broken nose, _still_ had the audacity to throw a final smirk over her shoulder. 

_Damn her_ , Raven thought, as frustration continued to boil within her; whether at Jinx, or Robin's insistence on handling her instead, she couldn't discern. 

_Just..._ Raven stewed. 

_-Damn._


End file.
